shattering glass in my inbox
by AlwaysPadfoot
Summary: Daphne indulges in a moment of madness. Muggle!AU.


**AN:** Prompts will be displayed at the bottom to avoid them potentially giving away things.

* * *

 **shattering glass in my inbox**

 **AlwaysPadfoot**

* * *

Daphne Greengrass had feelings that she couldn't express in words.

So instead she launched a brick through the front window of the house she'd grown up in. As the sound of glass shattering filled her ears, she smiled widely. Daphne weighed another brick in her hand. Aiming for the next window, she drew her hand back and tossed it forward.

Another satisfying shatter rang through the evening.

The neighbourhood was wonderfully quiet. Daphne took a gratifying pleasure in knowing she was disturbing the peace.

She'd put bricks through eleven separate planes of class in her parent's house before blue flashing lights filled her peripheral vision. Daphne ignored it. She had suspected some nosy bitch would call the police, and honestly, she didn't give a shit. She was just going to continue putting bricks through the windows until a police officer tackled her to the ground.

Smash.

"Miss," a female voice called out authoritatively. "Miss, please put the brick down."

Daphne scoffed, aimed at the upstairs bathroom window and slung the brick towards it. It shattered with an appreciative sound and she closed her eyes. It was a fucking beautiful sound.

She reached down to pick up another brick, but the officer caught her arm. Daphne found herself looking into wide brown eyes of a beautiful woman. She had red hair that was pulled up into a bun; Daphne found herself focusing of the freckles on her cheeks. It took her a moment to realise the woman was speaking to her, all the sound fading back in around her.

"—if you cooperate I will not have to handcuff you. Do you understand?"

Daphne could only think that she would be more than happy to have the officer handcuff her, but she was near positive that wouldn't happen.

"If you let me break that last window you can do whatever you want to me," Daphne grinned.

"I can't let you do that, Miss." The police officer spoke with a look of concern on her face. "Can I ask: why are you doing this?"

Daphne threw her head back and laughed. There were so many reasons, but the main reason was that she just could. That she was finally free to do whatever she wanted after her parents had manipulated every single aspect of her life.

"I think I deserve at least some control of my life, wouldn't you agree?"

The police officer gave her a peculiar look and the next thing Daphne knew, she was being ducked into the back of the police car. Whistling to herself, she felt vindicated. Her eyes drifted; she'd never been in a police car before. The police officer's ID lay on the dashboard and Daphne peered forward to read it, curious about her captor so to speak.

Officer Susan Bones.

It was a pretty picture too — not many people took decent ID photos.

Officer Bones walked around the car and got into the driver's seat with a soft sigh. She reached across the handheld intercom attached the radio. Clicking the side button she took a breath and spoke in a clipped voice. "Car 056. Suspect in custody. Owners need to be found for… 74 Maple Drive as minor damage has been sustained to the property, over."

"Copy that car 056, over."

"If you let me throw that last brick I would have been far more satisfied," Daphne grinned, dropping her head back against the headrest.

Susan studied her in the rearview mirror for a long moment before she started the engine and pulled away from the curb. They travelled in relative silence. The only sound was the road noise and the radio, from which the words were indistinguishable. Daphne considered it a shame that Susan was so demure and unwillingly to sustain some friendly banter.

"I don't suppose you're willing to tell me the truth — it would be simple to issue you with a caution," Susan said about twenty minutes into their journey.

"The truth is rarely pure and never simple," Daphne sighed, staring out the window — the streetlights flashing overhead.

"Oscar Wilde," Susan said. When Daphne raised an eyebrow, the officer met her eyes in the mirror and then shrugged. "I'm studying English Literature part-time."

Daphne smiled. "I'm not going to say anything else. You want to know the story, hit me up on Instagram later: daph.g97."

Susan shook her head and the two didn't exchange another word. When they finally reached the station Susan handed Daphne off to another officer.

After being questioned Daphne was subsequently cautioned pending a decision from the homeowners on whether they wanted to press charges. She walked out of that police station knowing her parents would never do a thing; she walked out of that station feeling adrenaline shooting through her veins. And most importantly, Daphne walked out of that station with a message in her Instagram inbox.

Today was a good day.

* * *

 **Comp/Challenge & Prompts: **

**Assignment 11. Careers Advice — Task #1:** Auror vs Policeman - Write about someone being arrested. (Restriction for Policeman - arrested by Muggle police, not Auror)

 **72Hr** : "Why are you doing this?" / "I think I deserve at least some control of my life, wouldn't you agree?"

 **IHC:** Word - Demure - (Shy and reserved)

 **365:** 232\. Quote - "The truth is rarely pure and never simple." - Oscar Wilde

 **Word Count** : 818


End file.
